My Dear Oberon
by Coty-kun
Summary: Title subject to change. Creature Fic. Fae Harry and Blaise. When Harry comes into his inheritance, he finds his mate is Blaise Zabini. What could possibly go wrong. Dumble bashing. Semi-good Voldie. 4 chapter will start with Harry POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: By reading this piece of fan fiction, you are agreeing that anything that is clearly not mine is the sole property of those who own it. It's quite obvious that JK is the owner of HP and elements incorporated in the story. I make no money off of this work of fiction based off other fiction. I will not repeat this disclaimer every chapter.

Harry Potter was you average 16 year old wizard. He had friends, loved quidditch, and couldn't wait to get back to school where he would learn more magic. He excelled in charms and glamour, which incidentally is how he got by at home. No, not the Durleys house, but Hogwarts. He knew he had scars that others needn't see or know about. He hated the pity his friends gave him. He would be damned before he willingly let others pity him. The first six years came and went, and the Dursleys, who neglected him until the summer before the seventh and last year at Hogwarts were even more vindictive against him, more than usual. At least Vernon Dursley was. Petunia and Dudley were actually giving him food when Vernon was asleep. It was one night in general where Harry was beaten more so than usual. Harry was not fast enough to pour Vernon more brandy. Not seeing what was about to happen, Harry was brought down quickly as Vernon lash at Harry with a whip embedded with glass.

"Bloody hurry up boy", Vernon yelled. Seeing that Harry wasn't making a move to get up, Vernon lashed at him again and again. Finally seeing him move, Petunia almost let a sigh of relief out.

"Now hurry up and fill my drink boy, and when you are done, clean that floor with your dirty blood on it. Now!" After struggling, Harry managed to get the glass filled, but when Harry slipped on the blood on the floor, he dropped the bottle making him spill the remainder on Vernon. This only gave Vernon the justification he needed to really come after Harry. Petunia got in the way, causing the thin woman to get punched by Vernon. Dudley did t know what to do.

"Now, what will we do now boy? I guess the whip will not do anymore. We need to go much worse. Dudley take your mother up stairs now. I don't want her to see what I'm going to do to this piece of shit. NOW!" Getting Petunia up stairs he came back down to see his father trying to get Harry's trousers off. Deciding to act, he yelled to his mom to get help, and ran to yank Vernon of the poor abused boy.

Seeing his son deliberately disobeying him, he reached out and struck Dudley, but not realizing that Harry got away to the cupboard. Face flickering between fear and anger, he ran towards Harry trying to stop him from getting his wand.

"Stupefy!" The streak of red light hit Vernon full blast, knocking him out cold. All Harry knew was that someone, he didn't care who had stopped that monster. He didn't register the fact that someone was hugging him, or that people were yelling his name. Vernon Dursley had almost raped him, and almost successful. The only thing that brought him to his senses was the slap to his face. He reacted this time, not realizing who he pinned against the wall. Seeing that it was Luna, he dropped her and fell to his knees. Only then did he begin to cry. The same girl, who he had just pinned to the wall, was there now comforting him. Pulling out her wand, she muttered _'Iam Salveo'_. It was an hour that Harry calmed down and realized that the entire room was looking at him. He saw only a couple he didn't recognize. He registered the fact Luna was there earlier, but now he saw Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Kinglsy Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie. One face really did surprise him, one very out of place, Blaise Zabini.

"H..how did you know I was in trouble", Harry asked them.

"Dudley yelled for me to get help. I knew the Police couldn't get here in time, so I called them", His aunt told him. Nodding that he understood, and that he was calmer than he was earlier, Hermione and Ron came to him, both still wary.

"Harry, how long has this been going on?" Remus' face was full of concern.

"It was bad, but this summer, I guess that he knew that I was leaving after my birthday soon. I guess he wanted to make a lasting impression," He said with a bitter laugh.

"Potter, I know this will be painful, but will you allow me to enter your mind." Nodding, he allowed Snape to enter his mind. It took him all of five seconds to get in and get out. Only those who knew Snape got the full impact. Seething, he turned to Petunia and Dudley; both had been healed by Luna.

"Why have you waiting until now? A bat, a whip with glass imbedded, and the attempt to rape him, do you know the lasting damage that could have happened to the boy?" Snape was hissing at them now, both cowering with fear.

"Professor, stop. They had a right to be afraid. He was worse this summer than ever before. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be alive right now. I'm not going to lie and say I'm fine. But they did what they could." Harry who was still shaking, was walking towards them, but stopped when he saw Vernon. This didn't go missed by everyone. The twins were shaking with rage, so was Ron. Hermione and Luna were crying still. Remus went to the kitchen, and you could hear him break the table, and repair it only to break it again. Shacklebolt was using the time to go pack Harrys things, while Blaise was doing his best to not lash and kill Vernon. The last one confused Harry greatly with his presence.

"Blaise, no offense, but what are you doing here. Last I checked, you hated me." None could be more thankful for the change if subject. Most were confused, besides Arthur, Severus, and Kinglsy.

"Well, I'm the reason they knew to come. Recently I," he started but stopped when Vernon began to move. "I rather we take this elsewhere, Harry", who only nodded. When the others began go back via floo, Harry motioned for his aunt and cousin to come, who were stopped by Severus.

"They cannot come."

"Forgive my impudence, but Grimmauld place is technically, MY house, meaning that I can invite whoever I so chose. Besides, I dont think that they would turn me over to Voldie, do you?" Instead of getting yelled at, all Harry heard was something along the lines, of 'Damn impertinent brat', and motioned for them to go. Reaching the floo just in time, they saw Vernon get up and run towards them. Blaise and Harry went at the same time causing Vernon to run into the chimney and knock himself out again.

Stepping into Grimmauld place, Harry was instantly surrounded by those who hadn't been at Privet Drive: Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Madame Promfrey, Molly and Ginny Weasley, Bill and Fleur, as well as Tonks and Mad eye. Questions were asked and Harry didn't know where to begin, but only asked to be excused and if he could get something to eat.

"Of course, let's get you something to eat. Why don't you all go in the sitting room and discuss things while I prepare Harry dear some breakfast. Who else wants something?" There was a general consensus that food would be much appreciated.

"Now Harry, why are these muggles here?" It was Tonks who asked.

"Two reasons: one, they saved me from starvation and getting raped, and two, why leave them with that man only to be struck with a whip. No I couldn't leave them there to deal with that. They will be welcomed here, and be treated civilly. I know that many are aware that I was neglected by them all when I was younger, but when they bandaged my wounds and fed me behind his back, I forgave them of that, as you should as well." Turning to Blaise, he asked, "Now what where you going to tell me?" Everyone who couldn't defend themselves was made to leave the room. And finally able to show up, Albus came in, and so did Molly carrying a tray of food for everyone.

"Before I go on, I need you to take this calming drought. Good, now like I was saying, I could feel how you were upset and hurt, so I made my way to tell Dumbledore. I had to convince him that you were in danger, so in doing so, I removed my Glamour."

"What glamour?"

"It's my Fae glamour. Harry, I'm a Fae, and you are my mate. The moment you turn 17, you will begin the change necessary to become a Fae, and bear my children." Harrys face was blank. Everyone began inching away. They knew how Harrys temper could get. Fred and George were both getting ready to restrain him. They knew what was coming. They were the ones who pulled him off some Slytherins after they hit Hermione with a curse and called her a mudblood, causing her to need immediate hospitalization. The moment that Harry had her taken care of, he jumped the one who cursed her. It took the twins, and Snape to pull him off, and after that Harry was still trying to get to them. After that, everyone learned that if you piss off Harry Potter, you were risking your life. The boy was expelled and sent to St. Mungos, while Harry was restrained for two days, still trying to get to him. This has caused the teachers to suspect some magical blood was in Harry. Now, Harry was deathly still, even Blaise was scooting back.

"Oh, ok," was all Harry said before he lost it ten seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually Harry calmed down enough for Snape to give him another potion. What was left of the sitting room were chairs, a table, and that ruddy Black family tapestry. Everyone was either on the verge of collapse or getting there. After the adults took a pepper up potion they eventually got Harry to take a nap, after much prodding from Blaise who by this point was definitely entertained. It was after lunch that Harry awoke and everyone convened in the, or what was left, sitting room. Fred, George, and Ron were sitting by Harry should he lose control, again. Neither was exceptionally happy about their job. The women were sitting by the door, while the men sat between them. _It's like they think I'm some bloody beast'. _

"Now are you calm Harry", Remus asked. Nodding his affirmation, the adults visibly relaxed, while the younger ones were looking confused.

"Children", Albus began, "it was brought to my attention that Mr. Zabini here came into his magical inheritance. He is, as you know, a fae. When a member of the fae comes into their inheritance, they are shown a vision of their mate. Harry is Blaise's mate, as well as a member of the fae community." Hermione and Luna were the only ones who understood what the old man said.

"Excuse me, but what is a fae?" Everyone looked not surprised to see it was Dudley who had asked. Smiling, the older wizard nodded to Blaise. Who in turn smiled and removed his glamour to reveal his true form. Gasping, even the adults, they stared in awe at the spectacle before them. Blaise was still his same skin color, light tan, his eyes were glowing. His face became more angular and ear pointed. His hair was remained the same except it grew to be a little longer. Lastly, the only things that Harry and others remained on were his wings.

"Oberon", Harry whispered. It was true; Blaise looked royal enough to be Oberon. Hearing Harry say this, Blaise began to laugh, showing his blinding white teeth. Every woman in the room began to feel flustered, some actually jealous of Harry.

"Not quite, but better", Blaise said smugly. None could fault him on this. Clearing his throat, Dumbledore got their attention,"Now Blaise, why don't you tell us more, so Mr. Dursley here can understand the situation."

"Sure professor. Now Fae, most commonly called Fairies, are creatures of nature. We each have a certain element we can control better than the rest. Like, mine is electricity. While I can control other aspects of nature, it's easier to control lightning better than let's say wood. I'll say this once though; never bring a piece of metal near us. We are highly allergic. We do not eat meat, except for maybe the occasional piece of chicken, but no beef or pork. We are sensual creatures, meaning we love to touch and be touched. It is one way to let our mate know how we are feeling. When it comes to our mates, we can be as vicious as werewolves, should one harm them. In the Fae court, we have complete rights to attack those who harm our mates. In the relationship though, there is a Dominant and Submissive. In men's cases, the submissive can carry and bear children. Take Harry for instance, in our case, he will bear my children. As the Dominant, I can force Harry to obey me, but it is rarely ever used, and that is only in times of grave peril or should the occasion deem it necessary. It is a way to protect our mates and children."

"What about me working, I don't want to be a house wife?" Harry was genuinely concerned.

"You will be able to work Mio Amore, just nothing dangerous. I will not allow you to be an Auror. That is out of the question. After you defeat Voldermort, I want children." Hearing this, Harry smiled. _'I'll be able to have a family.' _

"Very well, what about teaching?" Considering this, Blaise nodded. Professor Flitwick looked more excited than anyone, he was thinking about retiring, and wanted an apprentice that could actually teach.

"Anyways, that is all I can think of. What subject Harry, would you like to teach?"

"Maybe Charms, once Professor Flitwick wants to retire. I seem to have acquired my mother's ability to do charms," he said looking towards Blaise then Dumbledore, who simply nodded.

"Any questions Dudley?" Dudley shook his head. Harry was glad; he just got his cousin and Aunt to accept him. Suddenly Harry started convulsing, causing Blaise and others to go into a panic.

"What's happening", Hermione screamed and ran towards her friend. Only when Arthur stopped her did they see what was happening. Harry was beginning to change.

To say that it was painful was an understatement. First, Harry's bones were shifting as well as his skin and ears, which were becoming more pointed. His skin was becoming paler, and when one saw his eyes, the emerald green looked to be glowing. His hair was becoming much longer. The worst pain was yet to come, but for now, the young boy would get a reprieve from the pain. Only when he became 17 would his body shift to that to allow him to hold a child, and after that would his magic come.

"Mr. Zabini, what just happened?"

"Professor McGonagall, that was the start of the change. When the male submissive come into their inheritance, they must undergo a portion of it early, because the body undergoes the final changes on their birthday. Meaning, that when he turns 17 his body will change to allow him to bear a child. Which records have told is a most painful experience. So the body compensates by allowing the male to change the majority of the body early, so they won't have to endure as much. Now is the time for Harry to eat and rest before the clock strikes midnight. Once that time comes, only I will be allowed in the room with him. If he chooses, he may have one other with him to assist me should anything go awry. Oh look, he's coming to. How do you feel, Mio Amore?" Looking up, Harry could only stare in awe as Blaise looked down upon him. The magic may not have bound them yet, but he could still feel the bond forming. Deciding to finally answer him and assure the room that he was okay, he nodded and began.

"I feel as if, I was knocked in the face with a sledge hammer, but other than that, hungry", Harry replied to him. Hearing that he was hungry both Petunia and Molly went to the kitchen. Both women started out rough, but soon became amiable with the other. Molly began cutting up fruit and vegetables to make a soup, while Petunia began to set the table for those who haven't eaten yet. A small smile came to Petunia's face while tears came to her eyes. Sensing the other woman was upset, Molly sat her down and the two slowly but surely came to a blooming friendship with the other.

"You know Molly, I am eternally grateful towards you and your family", Petunia said while starting up a pasta. "Not only have you saved Harry year after year, you treat him like a son. He needed that, and I don't think that Lily will ever forgive me for letting Vernon abuse the boy."

"Come now Tunia, you know that Harry forgave you. You need to forgive yourself now. I did what anyone would do. In the first place, I did it primarily because he was Ron's friend. But, Harry grew on me as my own son. I wouldn't care if his mate turned out to be Draco Malfoy. I would remain by his side", she said as started to cut some vegetables. After this, and some explaining about the Malfoy family, the two women started joking and taling like old friends.

It was a couple of hours later after Harry and company have eaten that they noticed that it was now getting closer and closer to midnight. Seeing as the two fae needed some alone time, everyone left the room.

"Harry, who do you want to remain in the room when you begin the final change?" Harry was really contemplating this.

"I would rather Luna over everyone. She knows how to keep a very level head in even the worse of situations, and she is great at healing spells." Nodding, Blaise began to make a mental note to keep Luna around much later in their life, Harry would need a midwife.

"Now, let us sleep Harry. We have an eventful night, and won't have much time for sleep tomorrow. Oh and don't worry about the school supplies. I went ahead and got them for you just in case. The only thing, we need to do is get your robes sized for you, and that won't take long at all tomorrow, because the day after, we are going back to Hogwarts." Harry must have needed the sleep because the only thing he knew was he was waking up with a burning pain in his gut. He felt as if his stomach and everything else was being pushed up by fire as he writhed and screamed in pain. Only when he saw Blaise did he try to control the screaming. In all, Blaise knew he could do nothing as he watched Harry writhe. He saw Luna calmly walk towards the two and pulled out a potion. Nodding his head in affirmative, he allowed her to give him the potion. He knew that he needed to be in contact with Harry at all times. Luna was there only to do what he couldn't. 'Come on Mio Amore'. Apparently, the hours were flying by as Harry was writing in pain. Thankfully, the potion was able to soften the pain, but not totally get rid of it. When Harry stopped moving, Blaise ushered Luna out. Harrys element was about to appear.

"Harry love, you need to think about me know. What will your element be?" Harry saw that Blaise was surrounded by an aura of lightning. The more he reached out towards Blaise, the moer it shocked him. He needed his Oberon. Harry knew that he needed to extinguish that lighting or he would never get to touch his Oberon. Doing the one thing he could, Harry summoned the element that he knew would allow the two to bond.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompting Harry to find his element was easier than Blaise thought, grateful his own inheritance went by more smoothly than Harrys was. If they were lucky, Harry would have his element within the next five minutes, than the magic would bind the two. Blaise was glad they were unlike the Veela in that sense. He would have hated to wait for Harry to be able to have sex, but he knew he would, and he growled at what Vernon Dursley did to his little Faer. Not paying attention, Blaise looked down and saw Harry glowing a green aura. 'Of course he would be in charge of the forest. I expect many more animals in my future.' He didn't notice he was chuckling, until Harry traced his finger along Blaise's jaw.

"What seems to be funny my dear Oberon?" God, Blaise thought to himself, I could never get tired of that. Leaning down to Harry he met Harry's lips with his own. Soon the two were probing the others mouth with their tongues. Leaving the kiss, he finally responded to Harry.

"If I'm Oberon, will you be Titania?" Contemplating, Harry put his finger to his chin in mock contemplation.

"Anything for you" He soon began to kiss Blaise again with more fervor, causing the Italian Fae to harden even more in his pants. Knowing that things were being rushed, he stopped Harry, who gave him a look that could make even Voldermort apologize.

"Mio Amore, we need to rest, you have a big day, and everything is going to be new and old for you at the same time. I promise, I will make love to you soon, but it will be perfect, and not in the heat of the moment." He couldn't resist tracing Harrys now slim face slowly causing Harry to lose all sense.

"Now rest, my dear Titania, I'll see you when we get up."

"Yes my dear Oberon, I...I love you", Harry said tentatively. Hearing this Blaise looked up and praised who ever would listen with an elated face. His Faer loved him.

"And I love you, my Faer." After a tender kiss, the two went into a deep sleep only to be woken up by a shrill scream around 10. No one heard from the two, and sent Hermione to check on them. It was this event that will eventually cause Hermione to fall in love with yaoi, and start a fan club at Hogwarts, their favorite couple being Harry and Blaise, or Harry and Draco. None the boys were the wiser.

All throughout breakfast, it seemed as if every woman was cooing at the couple. The men were just happy that someone could stop Harry if he went into a rage. They still had the scars from last time, and they weren't eager to get another matching set. So they let the women act mushy, while the two Fae were taking it in good strides. Eventually, Dudley went to the two and looked dead at Blaise, face as serious as Death.

"Listen, you hurt him, and I'll hunt you down. I may not be able to seriously injure you, but I'll do the best damn job I can. Understand?" Nobody knew what to say. Petunia looked to be nearly in tears, while Harry just burst out laughing at his cousin. Eventually Dudley started and so did the rest of the room. Petunia noticed how far the two of them had come. From being the punching bag, to being the savior of the wizarding world and a Fairy, Harry has made a remarkable transformation, while Dudley has done the same.

"So what's the plan for today", Ron asked.

"I was wanting to bring Harry to Diagonal Alley, and get him a better wardrobe than he has now", Blaise supplied, looking at Dumbledore.

"Normally I would allow it, but it is too dangerous right now," he said using the general excuse.

"But Albus, you allowed the other children to go get their school supplies. Is Harry more precious than the others", Molly asked him, causing the headmaster to almost lose the control he had.

"No my dear woman, I was merely referring to his new found status as a Fae," he retorted with that damned twinkle in his eye.

"Headmaster, you do realize that Harry and I would be able to use a natural glamour to make it unable for those who wish to harm us, unable to see us, and I assure you that now that Harry has completed the transition, he will be more than able to control the power within him, no matter the influx that of the students, or do you doubt Harry's ability", Blaise deadpanned the old wizard. The twins did all they could to stop themselves from laughing. Severus smirked as he knew his student was used to getting what he wanted, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore could do nothing against him. Blaise could bring Harry to the Dark lord and Harry would accept him because him Dominant asked him to.

"Very well Mr. Zabini, but I will assign you a guard, or does that insult yours and Harrys ability too much," Albus said even surprising himself. Harry jumped up, but was held down as Blaise shook his head and Minerva placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No professor, but I will recommend a book for you. It's called 'Fae, and how to address them'. I would hope that you would pick this book up, or better yet, I'll do it for you. It's lucky for you, that Harry has already transitioned. He would, given the chance, lash out as punishment for insulting his dominant, and if not for my control on him, I could assure that he would have succeeded. Now Professor McGonagall, would you please escort us to Diagon Alley so that we may do our errands?" Given her consent, she led the two to the chimney so they could floo to the Leakey Cauldron.

Walking into the pub was almost overwhelming to Harry. His senses were going haywire. From hearing anything that was said to smelling everything, from the horrid to the absolutely wonderful, he saw through every glamour, and though he was not excited, he was able to even taste the corrupted aura that were exuding from a few 'gentlemen' in the back corner.

Blaise chuckled and grabbed Harrys hand, sharing his feelings of amusement with the new Fae boy.

"Harry, would you like to go, or we could stay here and let you amuse yourself more", Blaise asked.

Jumping, Harry responded, "Oops, sorry. Just got caught up. Right, let's go." Minerva, for her part, was astonished as to how happy Harry was. He was no longer moping after losing his godfather. Now he was actually showing some sort of happiness, that he was in dire need of.

"Mr. Potter, if you will allow me the time to purchase a few items myself, I will be more than willing to allow you and Mr. Zabini, some alone time if you will." Seeing the opportunity, the boys took it. To the two of them, one being a Slytherin, and the other a lost being put in the snake house, it was a confirmation of her approval and the beginning of an alliance that Blaise knew he could use later on. Both knew that they wouldn't get anymore alone time until night and even still, it would be limited.

"Sure Professor, how about we meet for lunch time? Then we can eat before heading back." Minerva McGonagall has never once questioned Albus Dumbledore about anything not regarding Harry Potter. Now, she was immensely grateful for being for doing so. Harry needed someone to ground him. The poor lad was not able to make his own decisions about his life, and now due to Blaise Zabini, the young man, was able to be free from the old man's plans to a certain extent. 'Knowing Potter, he would, with help find a way to rid himself completely from the plans, and still have the plans succeed without him being the savior Albus wants. Albus would have his work cut out for him.


End file.
